Kindred Spirits
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: When Remus thinks he’s done the unforgivable, Tonks does the unthinkable…WARNINGS: Bestiality, noncon I think anyway depends how you look at it


**Title:** Kindred Spirits

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Word Count:** 891 words

**Rating:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Prompt #25 for the Live Journal community rtchallenge with traits of Prompt #4, Prompt #12 and Prompt #19

**Warning:** Bestiality, non-con (I think anyway- depends how you look at it)

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Summary:** When Remus thinks he's done the unforgivable, Tonks does the unthinkable…

**Author's Note:** Like many of the challenges I chose, I originally wanted to do it as a drabble but then it went over the 100 word limit and I just couldn't cut it down. So I wrote it again with more detail in there to make it more like a ficlet than an over-the-top drabble. Also, I wanted to make it an aftermath of my challenge for prompt #3 but then I thought of this on New Year's morning (at about 1am) and thought this was better.

**Review:** Yes please

Remus wanted to cry. There had been many moments when he had cried and he felt no shame in doing so. But this time, it was different--this was probably the first time when he wanted to cry but knew he was not allowed to. He had no right to, after what he had done.

And so, he was trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling as he packed his worn bags. Although he and Tonks shared the house as a couple, he knew he had no right to be there--not anymore.

It has been only an hour since he had woken up but it had to be the worst hour of his life. When he had seen the empty space beside him on the bed, he began to remember what he had done the pervious night. He had taken the potion but it had somehow failed and the monster inside him had awoken. He had smelt the arousal of his Tonks in the next room and had taken her violently. He remembered hearing her screams as he fucked her hard as well as scratching her entire body.

But the worst of it all, the most unforgivable act of all, was, as he climaxed deep inside her, he had bitten her on the shoulder, cursing her. He knew she could never forgive him for that and that he could never be with her again. He had a feeling that she had left the house in fear, possibly heading over to her mother for comfort. He knew that he was taking a cowardly approach to the situation by running but he thought that there was nothing else he could and so he had to get away.

He zipped up his old bag and flung it over his shoulder. He took his other bag in his hand and looked towards the framed photograph sitting on the dressing table. It was a recent photograph of him and her--they were holding each other, laughing in a carefree manner, like all happy couples did. The tears were slowly piling up in his eyes and he wiped them with his sleeve.

He turned around and he was shocked to find Tonks standing in the doorway. "Remus, what's going on?"

He closed his eyes and felt the dreaded guilt build up inside him. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought you wanted to get as far away from me as possible."

Tonks laughed softly, "Well, I live here, don't I? I was just in the kitchen having a cup of tea. I would have woken you up but I thought you needed some sleep. So, where are you going with your bags?"

"As far away from here as possible."

"Why?"

Remus began to shake, "You know why. How can you have the courage to even be under the same roof after what I did?"

"Remus…"

His eyes closed tighter and his voice became agitated, "I'm so sorry, Tonks for doing that. I don't know what went wrong with the potion--I really don't. I told you I was dangerous and I've just proven it!"

"Remus, look at me."

He shook his head, "I can't."

He heard her gentle footsteps moving closer towards him and yet he did not dare to open his eyes. She placed a hand on her cheek and he felt her nose touch his.

She whispered, "Please look at me."

There was something on the way she said those words that made him obey. He slowly opened his eyes and saw himself gazing into dark brown eyes. She took a step backwards and then she removed her dressing gown. And there, in front of him, lay the scars scattered all over her naked body and he could also see the unmistakable bite mark on her shoulder.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

She cupped his head in her hands, "Darling, don't be sorry. What's done is done and it wasn't your fault."

"But I _raped_ you! I just had my violent way with you and I made you scream in pain."

"Those were screams of _passion_, darling. Don't you know how much I have fantasized having you take me like that? And I was screaming for more and I screamed even more when I came. And I did come…_twice_."

Remus was stunned, "What?"

"Yes. It was fantastic. And I know you would never do anything like that if you could control it. I don't hate you--in fact, I love you more than ever." She smiled. "Don't you understand, Remus? We are kindred spirits now."

And then she wrapped her arms lovingly around him. When she kissed his cheek, he finally broke down. He dropped his bags and held onto her, crying on her shoulder. But they were not tears of sorrow or regret. They were tears of joy and love.

He gently parted from the hug, looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled, "I love you too, my kindred spirit." And then they kissed passionately on the lips. When they parted, she playfully pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto his chest. He smiled at the fact that he found a soul that understood him--he never realised just how special she was until now and he knew that deep down, nothing had changed.


End file.
